Young
"Young & Getting Played" is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry.http://www.zap2it.com/tv/young-hungry/episodes/SH018567190000 Plot Yolanda’s son Derek has returned home nursing a broken heart, so Yolanda decides to set him up with Sofia, declaring Gabi too much of a mess for her son. But when Gabi learns that Derek’s girlfriend broke up due to Yolanda’s disapproval, she decides to trick Yolanda into thinking she and Derek have fallen for each other thinking Yolanda will decide Derek should go back to his ex. Meanwhile, Caroline temporarily moves in with Josh after a crisis at her apartment, giving Josh a startling look at how their lives will be living together with all of Caroline’s stuff. Episode Summary The episode starts with Yolanda coming to the kitchen greeting Josh, Gabi and Elliot very happily. Elliot then said that she's in a good mood. Yolanda then told the guys that she's in a good mood because her son Derek is coming back from law school and she can't wait to see him. Then she said that she does not play favourite to her children but then she also said that Derek is her favourite. Josh then asked Yolanda how is he and he said the last time he saw him he and his girlfriend were getting pretty serious. Yolanda told them they broke up and she got on her bad side. Then Gabi came along and she said that Cheryl is poor and that she would never wanna get on her bad side. Yolanda said that Cheryl is not poor but that Derek is a mess. Elliot said that that's why he's never in a relationship. Yolanda then told them what is her plan for cheer him up. Josh tells her sarcastically that that's exactly what 24 year old broken-hearted guy needs, riding on a tandem bike with his mother. Josh then told her that Derek needs a new girl. Yolanda first said no but then she thought she really might hook him up with someone. Then she started to ask Gabi, and Gabi thought she was asking her, but she actually asked about Sofia. Caroline then came over screaming and she told Josh that her clothes are all wet and that a pipe burst in her house. Josh then invited her to live with him till it gets fixed, saying it'll be like a little sneak peak when they're married. Caroline says okay and Josh is excited. In the evening Sofia was excited and she was getting ready for her date. Gabi complimented her that she looks nice for her date. Derek then knocked and Sofia started to sweat and she was so excited. She said that there's nothing sexier than a lawyer but then she opened the door and she said that except a lawyer with flowers when she saw Derek with flowers in his hands. Derek then tried to asked Sofia out but he couldn't do it and he said he didn't get over his girlfriend Cheryl. Gabi then introduce herself to Derek as the girl that his mother thought she's not good enaugh for him. Derek then told Sofia and Gabi how Cheryl was perfect and that she broke up with him because she couldn't live with the fact that Yolanda doesn't like her. Later on Gabi had an idea that he shouldn get someone to pretend to be his girlfriend that it's so bad and Yolanda wouldn't like so she would call Cheryl back. After a few moments they had an idea that that girl should be Gabi. Minutes later a bell reng at Josh's house and Yolanda went to open the door. Derek greeted her and Yolanda greeted him back and she asked him how was his day. Derek sadi that it was great and that she was right. He also said that she's funny, smart and amazing and then Gabi came thtought the door greeting Yolanda and thewn she greeted Derek and Yolanda got surprised when she get it that they were actually on a date. Gabi told Yolanda that she has an amzing son and that they had an amazing time last night. Yolanda did not like that they were together. Then she said that she's gonna go into that laundy room and she's gonna pray that that tekila is still there. Then she left and Derek told Gabi that's she freaking out adn that she totally thinks they're dating. But they didn't know that Elliot was listening to them and he quickly ran to tell Yolanda. At the laundry room Elliot came to YOlanda and he told her he has news. He said it's about Derek and if she'll clena his laundry for a week he'll tell her. She said yes so then he told her that Gabi and Derek are playing her and that they are not actula dyting. Yolanda then had a plan to get it back to them. The next day Derek was at Gabi and Sofia's apartment not getting why Yolanda invited them to dinner if she doesn't like them together. Gabi said that she'll probably want to reason with them. Derek said that he doesn't not know if he's gonna be able to lie to his mom for the entire dinner. Gabi said that he needs to and she then told Sofia to play Yolanda so they can practice how to act. At the apartment, Josh came to his bedroom and saw how messy it was. Caroline then came in and Josh wanted to have sex, but they couldn't have it because there were clothes all over his bedroom and Caroline keeps telling him they can't do it on different brand names, and he finally says he can't do it in front of all these people before falling back on his bed (after moving Calvin Klein out of the way). Meanwhile, on the terrace Yolanda, Gabi and Derek were having dinner. Yolanda tells them she can't stay quiet anymore and suddenly acts thrilled that they're dating, much to Gabi and Derek's shock, and gets up to get some champagne for a toast. When Yolanda steps out, Elliot comes in and tells them she's playing them and that she knows that they are faking that they're dating in exchange for gourmet meals from Gabi. Yolanda then came back with champagne. Gabi then had it and she told her they know that she knows they are faking the dating. But then Derek insisted that he really fell for Gabi and he kissed her, shocking both Gabi and Yolanda. After the dinner Gabi ran to her apartment where she woke Sofia up and she told her that Derek fell for her. Sofia told her she has a plan and that's it's big and she told her to gather everyone and tell them the truth that she doesn't like him in that way. At the apartment Yolanda talked to Josh and Josh figure out the problem that Yolanda can't let got and that Caroline has the same problem. Josh then comforted Yolanda when she said that she's afraid that Derek will leave. Then they hugged as friends as Josh told her he wasn't going anywhere because Yolanda pays all of his bills. In the bedroom, Josh told Caroline that he figure out what her problem is and that she can't let go her clothes. He explains that he remembers her telling him how her parents were never around and even her nannies always changed, and the only constant was her stuff. Caroline acknowledges that this is true, and she never thought of it that way, but her clothes are like the only family she's ever had. Josh assures her that's not true anymore and she lets go of the clothes she was holding before she hugged Josh and they threw themselves onto the bed . The next day Derek came to Josh's apartment and Gabi started to talk to him and she told him that she doesn't like him in that way and Derek then confessed her he was faking it and that he doesn't really like her. Gabi was surprised and asked why he didn't just tell her, and he said it was for plausible deniability. Meanwhile Yolanda was opening the door to Cheryl and she tried to get her back with Derek. He then came into the living room and he hugged Cheryl and they got back together. Yolanda and Gabi make amends and Yolanda tells Gabi she would be lucky to have someone like her in her family, and Gabi says she already does before hugging her. They then ask each other how they knew they were faking it, and the Elliot came by and they knew that he was the one behind it. So Yolanda scared him and he ran away. The next day Sofia was the the apartment and she began to impersonate Yolanda again, per Gabi's request. Yolanda then came up behind her and told her she's got the voice, but she asked her if she has the moves and then she gave her the duster and Sofia started to dust. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring Cast *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Guest cast *Sasha Compère as Cheryl *Maestro Harrell as Derek Dishes #Pancakes #Toast #Popcorn Production *Table read was on June 22, 2014. *Filming started on June 23, 2014. *Filming ended on June 28, 2014http://instagram.com/p/px_Eg-MGQq/?modal=true Trivia * Josh thinks Caroline is a hoarder * This is the second longest title behind Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) * Derek is a lawyer * Cheryl is top of her class and worked with the United Nations * Gabi mentioned that Cooper moved to China. * Sofia kept a baseball bat next to her while sleeping, presumably to fight off any potential intruders * This is the first time Caroline has stayed with Josh for an extended period of time Music featured *CM French (theme song) Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Gallery |-|Promotional= f.jpg ff2.jpg fff3.jpg ffff4.jpg fffff5.jpg ffffff.jpg fffffff.jpg x.jpg xx.jpg xxx.jpg xxxx.jpg xxxxx.jpg xxxxxx.jpg xxxxxxx.jpg xxxxxxxx.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= fff.jpg ffff.jpg fffff.jpg |-|Screencaps= Transcript References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Aired